


Going Viral

by Isis



Category: Octopuses and other Cephalopods (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: The octopus mastermind sees her plans come to fruition.





	Going Viral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



Her terminal was made with special glass that could withstand the pressure, and waterproof wiring; she’d stolen it all from the Navy and installed it in her sub-aquatic cave. Now her many arms tapped quickly across the sealed keyboard.

Agent 16 had [shot out the annoying light in his aquarium with a squirt of water, and had been seen juggling hermit crabs](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/newstopics/howaboutthat/3328480/Otto-the-octopus-wrecks-havoc.html).

Agent 96 had been filmed [escaping a shark](https://people.com/pets/octopus-hides-from-shark-video/).

And people were still talking about Agent 48’s [dramatic theft of a diver’s videocamera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5DyBkYKqnM). 

“Cat videos, you are on your way out,” she murmured with satisfaction. “The internet is _ours_!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Going Viral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664522) by [b_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9)




End file.
